Story Ideas or Previews
by Fushicho92
Summary: This is where I will post stories I wish to probably write in the future. More info on the first preview :)


**So guys, this is gonna be a place a post story ideas, most likely future stories demanding on the reviews :)**  
**the preview story with most reviews get posted first, if that is not enough then I will make a poll *smiles***

**Story info: Ace is a werewolf and have little to no trust in other people, but what happens when he meets a man who controls a beautiful blue fire.**  
**Will this man really be able to change Ace's perspective.**

* * *

_**You belong with me**_

Ace looked through the big forest, dead-set on getting past the small village not far from where he was standing, but knowing that it would be dangerous made him cautious.

The beautiful moonlight shone in between the massive trees of the forest, illuminating it enchantingly.  
The darkness hid him nicely as he stood with his head low; ears alert listening, looking in between the opening in the trees, scanning for anyone or anything out-of-order.

His black nose slowly inhaling the air; smelling it.

Luckily his black fur was perfect; blending in with the darkness surrendering him.

The only thing you could see was the big glowing gray eyes, as the moonlight reflected in them.

Ace licked his canines subconsciously as his ears moved listening to the various animal noises he could hear in the night.

When he deemed it safe, first then, did he start to walk vigilantly in between the big dark trees.  
Making sure that his big paws hit the ground silently, the only sound was the occasionally soft rustling of dead leaves which littered the mossy forest-ground.

Ace came to a halt at the outskirt of the forest.  
His big gray eyes scanned the open grassy field in front of him as one of his big ears turned listening to an owl hooting behind him.

The mist hang low to the grassy ground as the full moon illuminated the dark night-sky magnificently.

His head turned to the right looking at the fine circle the forest made around the field, making a nice wall around the medium-sized village.

Ace started moving silently across the mist covered field ears occasionally moving; listening to the faint noises he could hear.

Ace pulled his ears low subconsciously as soft rain drops hit him but paid no heed as a thunder softly rumbled near him, he came to a halt however as his nose caught the scent there brought him to the village in the first place; food.

The nice scent of fresh bread, fish, apples and various other things got carried in the soft wind around him.

Ace didn't like stealing, but he had gone days with no luck of finding food, after all he couldn't just walk over to one of the houses knocking on the door asking if they could spear him some. Being a werewolf left him with animalistic features, even in his human form.

One look at his longer than normal canines or his strikingly soft glowing eyes, was enough of a proof that he were a werewolf, and people fear what they didn't know. Who could blame them, after all those myths and rumors about every werewolf being demons, risen from the earth by Lucifer himself.

Truth be told; there were two kind of werewolves; those who leaned towards their human counterpart,- like Ace, or those who was called 'the fallen'.  
Wolves who lost themselves in their beastly counterpart, wolves who forgot who they were before.

Those kind of werewolves did indeed hunt humans innocent or not, adult and children alike, even their own kind at times.

Ace abruptly stopped as he felt the familiar tingling sensation spread throughout his body, making him immediately panicked.

_No, no, no, no. Not now!_

Ace turned around; gray eyes dilated in panic as he started to run with long heavy strides towards the forest, simply to be swallowed by darkness, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Ace groaned as his gray eyes opened still unfocused with sleep.

What a great timing to have a narcoleptic attack, luckily his narcolepsy was not very common, in fact, it mostly only happened when he had gone without food or sleep for some time.

Ace looked around as his eyes started to focus.

Something was wrong. It was way too quiet, not even the occasionally animal noises could be heard anymore, as he slowly rose his body cautiously.

The hair's on his neck slowly rose as he listened intensely; his ears stood up in alert as his gray eyes darted around trying to locate the uneasy feeling he sensed.

Ace's eyes shot to his right as he heard a whizzing sound right by him, followed by a sharp thud.  
His eyes went wide as they landed on an arrow with light blue feathers at the end, but quickly ripped them away, instead looking up in the direction the arrow had come from.

His big form went absolutely still as his gray eyes landed on a cloaked figure arms covered in exquisite blue flames.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!, please leave a review if you did :).**_

_**There will come more previews so don't worry :D**_


End file.
